


Drawing In A Corner

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You've always had a crush on Duke, but too shy to act upon it. So he has to step in and ask you on a date himself.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Reader, Duke Crocker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Drawing In A Corner

“Little (Y/N)… always drawing in a corner somewhere.”

You stop your pen on the paper for a second, your heart skipping a beat once you recognize the voice of the man you’ve always had eyes on.

“Hi, Duke.” You slowly look up from your drawing to see him grinning down at you, the man not wasting any time before he sits in front of you. “I thought we agreed on not calling me ‘little’ anymore?”

“No, _you_ agreed, I never said anything about it.” You give him a glare, which only makes his lips stretch out into a playful smile. “What are you drawing today?”

“Nothing special, just doodles.” You go back to drawing the little circles on your paper, not being able to stare into his gorgeous brown eyes for too long without losing your breath. “I can’t seem to find inspiration today.”

“Would a date give you some of that inspiration?”

You drop your pen on the coffee table, blinking rapidly at your piece of paper before you look back up at him dumbfounded. “… what?”

“Go on a date with me.” He crosses his arms over the table, still grinning his stupid but handsome smile of his. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“W-what- why are you-”

“Asking you on date? Well, because I’ve liked you for a very long time. Simple answer, no?” You hide your face with your hands to not show him the redness creeping up on your cheeks, which only makes him laugh. “Awn, come on, no need to be embarrassed. It’s clear that you’ve liked me for a while too.”

“A while?” You almost said ‘try years’ out loud, but stopped yourself and instead move your fingers so you could see him. “Who told you?”

“Audrey made me promise to not tell anything.” He stops for a second, his smile growing on his cheeks. “Oops.”

You snort and lightly punches his shoulder with your fist, still feeling embarrassed. “You’re an idiot.”

“Okay, is this a secret code for saying ‘yes’ to a date or-”

“Yes.” Your lips stretch out into a bright smile. “I’ll go on a date with you.”


End file.
